Insomnie
by Sunflower Prescott
Summary: Ernie n'arrivait pas à dormir et c'était dit que c'était une excellente idée de se glisser dans le lit de son meilleur ami. [Ernie/Justin]
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fiction, écrite en quoi ? Une dizaine de minutes ? Sur un nouveau pairing, que j'aime depuis quoi ? Une dizaine d'heure ? XD  
Bref j'espère que cela vous plaira:  
Warning: Aucun  
Pairing: Ernie MacMillan/Justin Finch-Fletchey  
Characters: bah Ernie MacMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey  
Disclaimers: A part l'histoire rien ne m'appartient 

* * *

Ernie ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il était tard, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée de dormir avec son meilleur ami.

Ernie ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il avait grimpé dans son lit, s'était glissé sous ses draps et s'était dit qu'il s'endormirait mieux là.

Ernie ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir alors il s'était juste rapproché et l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait serré très fort, n'avait pas fait attention et l'avait réveillé.

Justin s'était retourné et l'avait regardé avec de petits yeux ensommeillés. Il avait certainement dû se demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il ne lui avait pas posé la question.  
Il lui avait sourit, puis s'était blottit contre lui, comme si c'était normal de faire ça avec son meilleur ami, comme si c'était normal de se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit avec ce même meilleur ami dans notre lit, comme si c'était normal qu'Ernie ait autant besoin de son contact lorsqu'il allait mal…

Ernie ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il était tard, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme souvent ces derniers temps, et il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'embrasser son meilleur ami.

Justin s'était figé contre lui. Il avait certainement dû se demander pourquoi il faisait ça, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il y avait répondu.  
Il avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque d'Ernie et avait répondu au baiser avec une tendresse infini, comme si c'était normal de faire ça avec son meilleur ami, comme si c'était normal de se faire embrasser soudainement par ce même meilleur ami, comme si c'était normal qu'Ernie ai autant besoin de son contact lorsqu'il allait mal.

Ernie ne savait plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il avait retrouvé un Justin pelotonné contre lui, souriant. Et la dernière chose de laquelle il pouvait se rappeler avant d'avoir sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, était une paire de lèvre qui l'embrassait.


	2. Chapter 2

Les insomnies, Justin y était habitué. Souvent, au milieu de la nuit, alors que lui même était au bord de s'endormir, il entendait Ernie tourner et virer, râler de ne pas trouver le sommeil.

Les insomnies, Justin y était habitué. Souvent, au milieu de la nuit, il se réveillait avec son meilleur ami grimpant dans son lit, il faisait semblant de dormir parce qu'il savait que l'autre poufsouffle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le réveiller.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pu faire semblant, Ernie l'avait serré tellement fort... Il s'était retourné, il lui avait sourit, pour lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, il s'était blottit contre lui, sachant à quel point son contact lui faisait du bien, il avait fermé les yeux. Tout ça il y était habitué, tout ça c'était parfaitement normal pour lui.

Les insomnies, Justin y était habitué. Il était habitué à ce qu'Ernie râle, à ce qu'Ernie le rejoigne, à ce qu'Ernie ait besoin de son contact... Mais s'il avait dû s'attendre à ce que le blond pose ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Les bizarreries d'Ernie, Justin y était habitué. Et depuis le temps qu'il attendait que celle-ci le prenne... Alors il y avait répondu, il l'avait embrassé avec toute la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve une personne encore à moitié endormie, puis avait de nouveau sombré dans les bras de Morphée.  
Parce que c'était parfaitement normal pour lui d'avoir autant besoin du contact de son meilleur ami.


End file.
